The Call Backs
by cali-girl-forever
Summary: Sharpay will do alot of stuff just for call backs,but just what will she do?Summary sucks,story is better.Rated T for mild Violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

-The Day Of The Call Backs- Kelsi's P.O.V.  
I stared at the sheet that ruined all my well, entire life! All I could think was "Sharpay, what an EVIL witch!!!"   
Chad looked at the sheet with the same look as me.  
"I smell a rat, named Darbus."  
I sighed and remembered when Sharpay told Ms.Darbus to change the call backs.  
"actually it's two rats, neither named Darbis."  
Chad rudely replied "You know about any of this, small person?"  
I explained how Sharpay and Ryan got Ms.Darbus to change the call backs, so Troy hatched a plan in his head.  
Gabriella's P.O.V.  
I loved Troy's plan! It was wonderful and we'd teach Sharpay not to mess with us…

Sharpay's P.O.V.  
I heard the plan Troy created when I was at my locker. I had an even better plan……  
Ryan's P.O.V.  
I wonder what Sharpay is going to do, I hope she doesn't hurt Gabriella, she is so cute… there Gabriella was. I went up to her and said "Maybe we could vocalize sometime, I want to hear what you can do. Please ignore my sister, she can get very nieve.."  
"oh getting together would be fun, here add me into your phone." We traded phones and added eachother. I put myself on her speed dial. She is so sweet and sensitive, the opposite of my sister.


	2. Plan is go

Sharpay's P.O.V.  
I smirked as I looked at Troy and Gabriella departed at the top of the stairs. I hid myself by the lockers and ran toward the stairs once Troy walked the other way to his game. I saw Gabriella and tiptoed down the stairs. She is a clutz I tell you! She dropped her book and was reaching to pick it up. This was my chance. I got right behind her and pushed her down the stairs. I would do anything for the callbacks and, well troy. How dare he pick some new girl over the fabulous ME! Oh well I'll get him soon. I looked at Gabriella lying there at the end of the stairs, helpless. Oh shit I better hide before she sees me. I smirked proud of myself.

End Of P.O.V.  
Gabriella's P.O.V.  
I screamed as I fell down the stairs! How and why did I fall?!? I feel so much pain it's like someone stabbed me. I started yelling for help but, I relized everyone was either at the Decathelon or the basketball game. I tried to pull out my cell phone but I was in so much pain. then I remembered it was in my jacket pocket. I slowly reached in, very carefully, and pulled it out with pain. I dialed Troy's #.  
"Troy I need…"I started.  
"look baby I can't talk" He interrupted.  
"b..b..uut ittt'sss important!" I said in pain.  
"look I am busy bye" he hung up on me!!!!! I cried and I cried. There was nobody that wasn't busy. I wish that I could just die. I almost forgot! I have Ryan's number. Even if Sharpay stopped him I had to try. I hit send and waited for an answer. Answer Ryan ANSWER, I thought.  
"Ryan here"  
"Ryan! It's me Gaaaaaabrieeeellllla. Seeeeee, IIIII feeeelll doowwwnnn tthee stairsssss jjuusst coomme help MEEEE!!!" I trembled. You have no idea how much pain I have!  
"OK!!! ILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Ryan said. He sounded really concerned.

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW I'm begging!!!


	3. Traitors are among us

A\N: sorry I didn't have much space last time…my friend explained it to me now. So review please.

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V

I rushed towards the stairs so afraid Gabriella wouldn't be ok. When I heard her on the phone it sounded like someone had shot her.

I saw her lying there. There was blood around her. Not big puddle but none the less blood. Gabriella was shaking and crying. I rushed up to her and searched through my back pack to see if there was anything to wrap up whatever was bleeding. I looked for where it was bleeding on Gabriella. She moaned as I moved her a little bit. I realized the nurse was out so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello 911 emergency. What is your emergency?" a woman asked.  
"I'm at East high and a girl fell down the stairs. She's bleeding and our nurse is out." I said right before my phone died. "Gabriella how did you fall?" I asked and she softly whispered

"I don't know. I just …fell." She looked up at me gratefully. "If you hadn't come to help me and skip the callbacks I just might've died. I feel better with you around."

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I looked up at Ryan. Stupid Troy just wanted to play basketball instead of saving me. I slowly moved my arms up to hug him.

I sat up leaning on my heavy book bag and he hugged me back. Then I gave him a kiss. He kissed me back.

We kept on kissing until I groaned and he asked "What's wrong?"

I told him that my back hurt horribly so he helped me lie down again. Then about 3 minutes later an ambulance came and picked me up and the rest was a blur.

Sharpay's P.O.V.

I looked for Ryan with despair. Where the hell is he?

I ran down the hallway to see him holding Gabriella as some people put her on a stretcher.

Traitor, I thought as I rushed up to him.

"Hello! The callbacks!" I shouted as he watched Gabriella get carried away.

"Hello! Gabriella needed my help!" he shouted back.

* * *

A\N: Please Review. 


End file.
